Bluebird
Bluebird is a playable character from the Forsaken Chronicle series who practices Iaijutsu with a katana and its sheath. She has been playable since the second title in the series. Source Material refers to her as "The Girl Who Fights For Her Love". History During Gage's campaign of conquest, his forces were engaged in combat against a unit of Spetznaz commandos. Taking the nessecary precaustions, Gage ordered that the entire area be purged. As this command was being carried out, the girl who would later become Bluebird watched as her friends and family were being executed. When her turn came, she was saved by a brave, coated youth who gave her the mantle "Bluebird" and escorted her to a safe zone. Forsaken Chronicle 2 She knew that she loved him. She had to be with him. Him and nobody else. He saved her, so logically that meant he loved her too. But he was too strong for a weak girl. So she trained with a master to learn a special sword technique to impress him and show she deserved to be his love. Eventually a pillar of light shot down from the sky and she knew her saviour would be there, fighting to keep her safe. She took on the name "Bluebird", for that was the name he had given her and that was the name she wanted. She set out for the void, with love in her heart and sword in hand, to find her mysterious saviour. Forsaken Chronicle 3 She had found him, and yet he was torn because of another woman. But he loved Bluebird, didn't he? She couldn't understand why it was so hard for him to love her. When she found his boss, the man was astounded by her commitment and told her: "Connor needs to be protected. Not just for your sake, but for the sake of the world!" With this in mind, she vowed to get rid of anyone who posed a threat to Connor so that they could live happily together. Forsaken Chonicle 4 Bluebird had started to live with Connor, referring to him as "My Connor". She learned to curb her more violent tendencies though she viewed Exie as a continued threat. Forsaken Chronicle 5 Bluebird took no active part in the renewed warfare, instead choosing to follow Connor wherever he went. When she saw a transformed Connor going wild and beating Sam and Jordan to the brink of death, Bluebird ran forward and embraced Connor, begging him to come back to her. This caused Connor to revert back to his normal state. Later, she begs Connor to get up after he begins to lose to Shinya in their fight. Her unwavering devotion activates the Magus inside Connor allowing him to transform fully without losing his sanity. She cheers him on as Connor defeats Shinya before returning to headquaters. Two years after the fighting ended, Connor and Bluebird visited the memorial site, specifically Gage's grave, her eyes with the same electrical effects as Connor, heavily implying she has been infused with Magus. Personality Bluebird is a kind and caring girl who is madly in love with Connor, due to the trauma of her old life falling apart in front of her. Her love for Connor is obsessive in nature and she happily conforms to whatever he wants. However, she does have a stubborn streak and refuses to surrender to anyone who stands between her and Connor or her and a life together with Connor. She also feels extreme jealousy towards other girls such as Exie or Cat when they're around Connor, though she never has thoughts of him cheating on her...even though she and Connor aren't dating. Category:Playable Character Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Forsaken Chronicle 2 Category:Forsaken Chronicle 3